


If I'd Have Known

by loki_god_of_cumberbatch2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Dean, M/M, also mentions of a case, mentions of Sam - Freeform, starts with dean's POV, then switches back and forth at random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_cumberbatch2/pseuds/loki_god_of_cumberbatch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel catches Dean watching him sleeping and a flustered Dean doesn't know how to explain this one away. Fluff and stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'd Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a short drabble but then I got carried away. Might write another smutty chapter, depends on you guys though :)
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd so I'm sorry and please let me know if you see any mistakes

Dean walked into the makeshift living room of the bunker to find Cas sleeping soundly on the ratty sofa. Even though he supposed to be merely passing through the room he felt compelled to stay and watch the former angel sleep off his exhaustion from the hunt he and Sam recently returned from.

The hunter smiled and silently wished he’d gone with them on that particular trip. Even though both Sam and Castiel had asked Dean to accompany them, he’d blatantly refused with the excuse that someone had to clean out the remaining storage rooms in the bunker, and with them “gallivanting off all the time” it may as well be him.

The truth however was that he’d been having more and more trouble lately covering up his ever growing affection for Cas, and hoped a few days away from his distracting presence would clear his head enough to begin formulating a solution to his (slightly) unwanted attraction to his best friend.

Dean had had a full ten days to himself when the hunt ran long due to a huge underestimation of the size of the vamp nest, which should’ve been plenty of time for him to figure out what his newly forming, and albeit, intense attraction to Castiel meant. And it would’ve been, had he not missed the former angel so much. The hunter had hoped the distance would numb his feelings but the effect was the exact opposite.

Dean called Cas every night on a flimsy pretext of asking how the hunt was, but it always devolved into Dean practically begging him to come home soon and safe.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Castiel stir on the sofa before stretching, and yawning lowly. Moving himself to a sitting position and throwing Dean a questioning glance, Cas spoke, voice muffled with another yawn.

“I thought you said people weren’t supposed to watch others sleep?” Cas’ hair was sticking up at odd angles and, Dean noticed he was wearing one of his shirts, which he had to admit looked a lot better on Cas.

However, once Dean’s mind registered Cas’ words, his thoughts stuttered to a halt and he searched desperately for an appropriate response to explain away his actions. He opened a closed his mouth a few times hoping for the right words to just appear, but to no avail. While Dean tried to formulate what could possibly be a safe response, he got caught up in the other man’s seldom seen appearance.

He was momentarily thrown off from seeing the angel out of his trademark suit and trench coat, but Dean quickly thanked god for the rare chance to see Cas in just a T-shirt and boxers. Dean could finally see the well-defined muscle that made up his friend’s body. His tanned skin seem to shine and radiate warmth, and when Dean finally raised his eyes to Cas’ face, the angel’s teeth were softly worrying his bottom lip, making Dean think about how much he really wanted to kiss him. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Castiel’s eyes after that thought so he allowed his gaze to linger on the man’s lips as he slowly came back to himself.

He quickly realised there had been at least a solid minute of dead silence, while he took his time raking his eyes over Cas. He felt a fleeting wave of panic before quickly chancing a glance at Castiel’s eyes, which showed mild curiosity, and endless patience. _Good_ Dean thought as he wrongly assumed Cas missed the intent behind his staring.

Dean was suddenly hit with a strong wave of affection, and before he could stop himself he blurted out, “Well yeah, but it’s just so hard to look away when you look that cute” As soon as the words left his mouth Dean froze and he wanted to slap himself for saying something so ridiculous. _There had to be a better way to say that. You sound like a goddamn teenage girl._

When Castiel didn’t immediately respond Dean started searching for a quick way out of this awkwardly embarrassing situation he’d stupidly gotten himself into. He was just about to pretend he heard Sammy calling him when Cas seemed to chuckle quietly under his breath.

“Then I suppose you were wrong for getting upset with me when I did, seeing as I had the same reasoning for watching over you Dean,” he says it in his usual deadpan, but paired with a small smile and the flirting undertone, with the layer of amusement that he tried to cover, Dean knows he’s trying to sound both playful and sincere and it made his heart swell.

Even so, Dean subtly pinched himself to make sure that this was really happening. That the man he had longed after for months might actually feel the same was nothing short of a miracle in Dean’s eyes, but he was definitely not going to get his hopes too far up until he was sure that this was more than just playful banter. With wavering confidence he slowly lowered himself onto the couch next to his best friend and shot him what he hoped was an easy smile, brushing his hands through his hair while trying to quiet his pounding heart.

“Oh, is that so?” He almost slapped himself again. Once for saying something so cliché, and another time for not being able to keep his nerves from shaking his voice. His worry dissipated however when Castiel’s eye’s flashed with amusement and his small smile morphed into a toothy grin. Dean loved seeing that grin light up the angels face, he’d only recently begun to smile and it was always a rare treasure to see all the worry disappear from his face to be replaced by pure joy.

“Yes Dean, it is so. When faced with someone as beautiful as yourself it becomes very difficult to take my eyes off you.” The way Cas said it seemed so easy, his voice stayed perfectly smooth, just this side of flirty, and his bright blue eyes never wandered from Dean’s. Dean almost envied the way Cas could easily say these things, but his mind was still caught up in a perpetual loop of what had just been said to him.

While Dean would usually object to being called something like beautiful, coming from Cas it was so sincere that he had no choice but to accept and believe the compliment. Dean’s heart bubbled over with affection again for the ex-angel and before he could restrain himself he lunged forward and sealed his mouth over Cas’. He meant it to only be a chaste peck. A small gesture to convey his feelings for his friend. But once he had his lips pressed against the solid heat of Cas, he felt stuck there, unable to pull himself away from the other man.

Dean panicked after a few seconds though, once he realised Cas had remained incredibly still for the duration of the kiss with his eyes wide open in what Dean assumed was shock. But just as Dean was about to pull away, the angel’s eyes quickly slid shut and he held Dean in place with a firm hand gripping his shoulder. Dean took this a sign to further the kiss, and opened his lips slightly, tasting more of the other man. Once he felt Cas respond again, he relaxed more into Castiel’s arms, bringing his hands up to firmly hold the ex-angel’s waist. Cas in return slid both his arms around the hunter’s neck and drew him in even closer. He then began slowly opening his lips, sucking the man’s lower lip into his mouth. Before he let it get any further Dean reluctantly pulled himself away and slides his hand over grip Cas’. The angel’s grip on his hand was soft but firm and he used it to ground himself as he spoke.

“Are you sure this is what you want Cas? Cause none of this has to happen unless you want it to,” Dean said, even though the thought of Cas pulling away from him now physically pained him, he didn’t want the angel to feel at all pressured to do anything. Castiel gave him a warm knowing smile, and drew Dean in with his free hand and pressed their foreheads together, softly bumping their noses as he spoke.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life Dean. I promise,” and with that he re-joined their lips for their second kiss. Once again the kiss began chaste but soon turned electric and once Dean felt Cas’ tongue against his, all of his apprehension melted away and he growled lowly before completely encircling Cas with his arms and hauling him into his lap. With the new angle Dean pulled the angel flush against himself, holding him there with strong arms around the angel’s back. Cas sighed happily into Dean’s mouth, settling quickly into his new position straddling Dean’s thighs, before tangling his fingers into his hair, pulling the hunter impossibly closer. Dean was warm and solid and tasted like fresh coffee and Cas just couldn’t seem to get enough.

“I meant it Dean…you really are…beautiful” he whispered breathlessly between kisses, happy he could finally be honest about his feelings. Dean chuckled softly into the angel’s mouth and pulled back minutely. He took in Cas’ blissed out face, flushed skin, glossy blue eyes and grinned widely. He began kissing his way along Castiel’s jawline, heading for his ear. He softly toyed with his earlobe using tongue and teeth and was rewarded with a soft moan from the angel.

“I really missed you last week, didn’t realise how much I love being near you” he whispered as he slid his hands up into Castiel’s hair, manoeuvring his head until they were staring at each other. Cas’ just stared at him for a few beats, repeating what Dean said over and over before finally flashing another toothy grin at Dean and leaning back in.

“I love being near you too Dean,” he whispered, his lips bumping Dean’s with every word. He felt Dean smile against his lips before quickly reclaiming them, pushing his tongue past the angel’s lips to quickly pick up where they left off.

Their third kiss was different though, less finesse and trepidation, being replaced with a fierce need and a whole new heat. Their lips slid easily against each other, while their tongues searched one another. Mapping out the others mouth slowly and quickly at the same time. They stayed attached for several long minutes, only pulling away when the need for air was too great.

“Geez Cas,” Dean started, panting heavily, “if I’d have known all this would’ve happened just from watching you sleep, I would’ve done it ages ago.” Cas merely smiled in response, pulling Dean back in for another breathless kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've ever actually posted so I hope you like it :)  
> Kudos obviously much appreciated as are any comments, critical or other wise


End file.
